


Простуда

by AhnYeongAh



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor, Medical Procedures, Routine, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhnYeongAh/pseuds/AhnYeongAh
Summary: В Готей-13 пришла простуда





	Простуда

Эта зима в Сейретее была особенно холодной.

В поместье Кучики глава клана сидел, откинувшись на подушки, и с гордо-страдальческим видом периодически умильно чихал. Рукия носилась вокруг, то поднося брату платочек, то поправляя подушки, то ругаясь на нерадивых слуг. Ренджи бегал из поместья в казармы четвёртого отряда и обратно, по приказу подруги таская лекарства для тайчо. Капитан Унохана благосклонно выслушивала сбивчивые жалобы и с улыбкой вручала ему очередной пакетик.

Рангику сидела на диване своего капитана, закутавшись в плед. Она шмыгала покрасневшим носом и причитала, что никто-то её, бедную-больную-несчастную, и не пожалеет. Медленно закипающий Хицугая, поправляя шарфик, упорно пытался работать с документами.  
— Вот умру я, а вы, тайчо, даже не заметите! — продолжала жаловаться Рангику.  
— Зато замечу тишину и порядок, — пробормотал себе под нос Тоширо и принялся в пятый раз читать начало отчёта, не вникая в смысл.  
— Вы что-то сказали? А я вот слышала, что от простуды помогает растирание спиртом. Наверное, принятие внутрь тоже помогает?  
— Судя по уровню дезинфекции твоего организма, ты вообще не могла заболеть, — сказал капитан. — И учти, Мацумото: саке не получишь, болеющим нельзя.  
Рангику задумалась, что лучше: продолжить болеть и косить от работы ещё недельку или срочно выздороветь ради одной пьянки? Фукутайчо пришла к выводу, что саке того не стоит. Откинувшись на подлокотник дивана, Мацумото возобновила с новой силой причитания о том, что вот-вот умрёт, всеми брошенная. Хицугая с громким стоном упал на документы.

Стены седьмого отряда тряслись от поочерёдного громового кашля капитана и лейтенанта. Офицеры старались лишний раз не приближаться к их кабинетам, особо слабых рядовых сносило.

Сой Фон любовалась лучшим фото Йоруичи-сама.  
— Тайчо, —апчхи!— я принёс —апчхи!— вам отчёты, — Омаеда подошёл к капитанскому столу. Его громоздкое тело сотряслось от нового чиха. Сой Фон медленно подняла взгляд от заляпанной содержимым лейтенантского носа фотографии. Её лицо светилось желанием жуткого убийства. Омаеда тихо ойкнул.

В восьмом отряде Кёраку бегал за своей фукутайчо с намерениями растереть её спиртом, чтобы спала температура. Нанао, уворачиваясь от не очень трезвого капитана, вопила, что с этим успешно справляется встречный ветер, и вообще у неё аллергия на алкоголь. Офицеры с интересом смотрели за гонкой и делали ставки.

На тренировочном поле одиннадцатого отряда Иккаку, Юмичика, Изуру и Шухей спасались от простуды дедовским способом: водкой.  
— Я слышал от Исане-сан, что возможна эпидемия гриппа, — заплетающимся языком сказал Кира после тоста. — Она говорит, что у него есть какая-то новая разновидность. Ик. Куриная, что ли? Но, в общем, опасная. Ик.  
— Куриная? Не, люди ваще идиоты, — заржал Мадараме.  
— Как безвкусно! Они бы ещё свинячим его назвали, — Аясегава наморщил хорошенький носик и принялся разливать саке.  
— Правильно, Юми, выпьем! — предложение Иккаку было дружно поддержано.

— Почему никто не работает? — грозно вопросил Куротсучи-старший. — Бездельники! Премии лишу, зарплату снижу, на опыты пущу!  
— Маюри-сама, по вашему приказу я не пропускала в лабораторию работников с подозрением на простуду, грипп и ангину.  
— Нему, идиотка! Не могли же они заболеть все разом! — капитан двенадцатого отряда попытался войти в лабораторию.  
— Маюри-сама, я вынуждена не пустить Вас. Есть вероятность, что Вы так же больны, — с этими словами Куроцучи-младшая преградила отцу дорогу.  
— Нему, ну ты идиотка! Я капитан, мне можно!  
— Простите, Маюри-сама, но Вы приказали, чтобы я не пускала никого с симптомами заболевания.  
— Идиотка! — Куротсучи-старшему никак не удавалось пройти в лабораторию мимо дочери. — Нет, дебилка! — Маюри всё ещё пытался миновать своё детище. — Дебильная идиотка! Идиотская дебилка! Дура!!!  
Крики тайчо гулко разносились по пустым коридорам казарм.

Хинамори лежала с простудой в одной из палат четвёртого отряда. Исане устало опустилась на стул рядом с ней.  
— Вам, наверно, трудно справляться со всеми заболевшими? — заботливо подавая стакан воды, спросила Момо у подруги.  
— Ужас, такое впечатление, что весь Готей болеет. Да ещё и Омаеду-сана недавно доставили с тяжёлыми ранениями. Ума не приложу, чем он так разозлил своего капитана? Сой Фон-тайчо пришлось вкалывать успокоительное со снотворным, иначе её было не отцепить. Омаеде-сану повезло, что она от гнева забыла шикай активировать, иначе даже капитан Унохана его бы не спасла.  
В коридоре Коцубаки Сентаро и Котецу Кионе спорили, чей кашель больше похож на капитанский.  
Унохана-тайчо сидела в своём кабинете и подсчитывала, сколько денег должны выплатить отряду за сверхурочную работу. "Хорошая выдалась нынче зима," — с довольной улыбкой подумала она, глядя на кружащиеся за окном снежинки.


End file.
